


Two lives and co.

by Sweetdough



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - School
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 11:55:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15581430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweetdough/pseuds/Sweetdough
Summary: A compilation of short stories about our fave Raivis and Max in school,around your typical high school AU. I will add tags as I progress and add more chapters. They also arent all directly connected.





	Two lives and co.

**Author's Note:**

> I mainly (or almost always) write in a human au. I generally dont feel comfortable in writing actual countries doing stuff. Also,for a name reference- Raivis is Latvia and Max is NZ. Also,in the first chapter we have Ksenia who is Belarus. On another note, this is my first every fic published here and I dont have much experience with it so it can appear kinda short and messy. Still, I hope you enjoy this read.

The newest discovery at the school was, that they could put things in a time capsule. The rival school, the boys-only school, did this 3 years ago. And they had to hurry if they dont want to “fall behind”. Everybody had to put at least one to five small items into it: a note, collectibles, plushies, books or whatever is worth putting into a box that wont be opened in the next 70 years.

Two roommates were debating what to put in. Raivis, the shortest in the school (at least in the boys section), had only two: a plastic toy car that will apparently have a high value in 70 years and a mug. The mug wasnt interesting at all, it only had his and Maxs signature on it.

On the topic of him, Max had a more difficult time deciding what could be appropriate.

“Hmmmm, what about that keychain. You said it wasnt-”

As soon as he mentioned his beloved keychain, the other slightly taller shortie hugged it in tears.

“Never. Dont you see how much she loves me?”

As he continued to dramatically protect the keychain, someone in a very impatient mood knocks on the door. Only Raivis was able to open it and right in front of him appeared a very serious upperclassman of them, Ksenia.

“Are you done? It will begin in half an hour.”

As always she didnt take any re-routes with greeting or other topics-straight to the point. Rai considers her to be a bit harsh with her manners, especially with the boys. And she always volunteers to be an announcer, maybe to creep out all the soft hearted guys.

“Not really… You know,its hard when you have waaay too many things in your closet.”

“Can I take a look at what you got?”

“O-of course! Its just that stuff on the floor and my bed.”

He pointed at all the scattered items, from stones to even clothing. Ksenia didnt take long to decide on one. She picked it up and showed it to him.

“And this?”

It was just a stamp with a smiling sun on it. He declined the offer and she went back to searching. 

As Max regained his senses, he was almost startled by a blonde girl trying to get his even more precious ram pillow. He grabbed it and continued to snuggle with it instead.

“I see you are getting nowhere with this.”

She sighed as she showed them the item she chose to seal away- a golden necklace.

“It is important to me but I am giving it away anyway. And you shouldnt be so clingy with these. No wonder you dont make any progress.”

The two stopped what they were doing and looked at her with bright eyes. Ksenia felt too watched and nervous inside so she tried to explain it as quick as possible.

“In short- just choose the things that say it represents you. Thats all.”

In her modest style, she reminds them of the time and makes her way for outside. Max couldnt bring himself to leave Ram-kun in the cold interior of the capsule, neither wanted Raivis to lose his favourite stamp. 

“I never really agreed with her, but Ksenia seems to be right. i dont want to be remembered as a guy with a broken mug.”

Max was a bit hesitant. His mind was still at the gorgeous necklace she showed. It had, interesting magic behind it. Raivis tried to snap him out of it again.

“Max… I need your opinion. Should we do what she says or not? Im definitely giving away my collection.”

“Im not sure. Ill give away my other pillow, but didnt you see how mysteriously her necklace was?”

“I guess. Everything she touches becomes a mystery so it didnt surprise me.”

The two spent a few whole minutes before snapping out of it and preparing their stuff for the time capsule, leaving behind the thought of the necklace.


End file.
